Sonic Fury
by wolfgirl128
Summary: THANK PSYCHIC NATURE FOR THE TITLE! Anyways...Crossover between our favorite blue bur and his friends (My Ocs will be included no hating please) What happens if Sonic Silver Shadow *My Ocs* Comet Sora and Zero get teleported to the island of Berk and get turned into Nightfurries!
1. Chapter 1

Sonic looked around "Nice um, place ya got here Comet.." The three hybrids also known as "The pack" had invited their fine blue friend for a visit to their….Home I suppose…. Comet chuckled a little then spoke "It's a cave Sonic! I know it's bad but at least it's something." The medium sized pure white, blue streaked and eyed hedge-wolf smiled optimistically. "And besides we're close to the woods, we have food shelter and water. That's gotta count for something, right?" Sora Comet's younger brother who had basically the same body form but instead of blue streaks he had green and was pretty short for his age. "by the way when are Zero, Shadow and Silver comin'?" Sora asked. "They should be here in a little bit." Comet answered he pulled up a chair from the table Sora and Zero tried building. Comet leaned back a bit in the chair.

"Wouldn't do that if i were you," Zero entered the cave with Silver and Shadow following "Remember last time what happened?" Sora broke into a laugh as he remembered that last time Zero tried leaning in the chair, it broke and may have also hit his head… They never really made sure he seemed fine. (XD LOL sorry Zero i had to)

"You guys are here!' Sora said happily his ears perked and his wolf tail swayed slightly.

"Finally," Sonic said as Comet nodded smiling as well.

Hours had passed since the group of three had visited the hedge-wolves. Sonic looked outside "Wow, it's getting late. We should go?" He looked at Shadow and Silver who nodded.

"**You're not going anywhere!" **A voice cried.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Spat Zero who had entered his wolf form. His wolf form was** HUGE**! Pure black and with green eyes that looked like the eyes that would belong to a demon.

Before anybody could react a portal opened and sucked them all in.

The figure smirked and stepped into the light to reveal an odd egg shaped man with a bushy mustache.

"**Lets hope the people of Berk take care of the rest for me…" **The egg shaped man said as he walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

(Sonic's POV)

I woke up in a field...WAIT A FIELD?! I tried calling out for anyone that could help me but only a growl or roar escaped my throat. _"Hello?! Comet? Sora?! Zero? Shadow?! ANYBODY?!"_ I roared i couldn't tell if anyone heard didn't care i just hoped someone would help. _"Eggman's the cause of this! I just know it…" _ I looked around some more but as i looked i felt pain as if i had just ran and was sore from it. That's it i couldn't take it i collapsed I looked at my hands...Wait no, i had claws...Claws?! I looked at myself and saw i was a dragon _"This isn't good! No not good at all!" _I gave into the sudden urge to take a nap.

After a couple hours i woke up yawning, the soreness was gone, good. I got up and sighed…_"Alone...Darn." _ i walked for a bit and looked at my wings they were blue scales with peach skin in the middle Comet had called them "Flight flaps". They were used to helps dragons fly. Without them a dragon couldn't even get off the ground. I also noticed my hearing, seeing and smelling had gotten better. There was something else...A scent I think...It smelled strange, i could also hear whatever _it _was getting closer. "_I NEEDED to run! Why? I don't know!"_

(Normal POV)

The royal blue and peach Night fury quickly hid. A small group of dragons and their riders came into view, one dragon with midnight blue scales and one of the smallest in the group took interest in the scent of the blue dragon. It sniffed around for quite a bit Sonic was getting anxious by the minute. Finally the midnight blue dragon was pulled away by it's owner as he muttered something about a reptile. And then they took off, the midnight blue one in the lead.

Meanwhile a small green and white nightfury hatchling lay in a snow covered field on a huge mountain next to a silver medium sized nightfury. The small green and white hatchling opened it's eyes clearly drowsy or dizzy-maybe both. He shifted a little leaning deeper into the older dragon hoping to get warm. The silver dragon stirred and opened his golden eyes a small growl mixed with purr escaped him. _"Sora? What are you doing?" _ He asked calmly. _"Cold…." _ wimpered the hatchling. The silver dragon nodded worried and wrapped his wing and tail around the other like he had seen Comet and Zero do whenever their little brother was getting too cold. He heard a small purr from Sora as he got warmer.

(With Shadow and Zero)

Shadow opened his eyes and saw he was in a thick forest looking around some more he saw a black and green colored nightfury in front of him he got up quietly and nudged him, nothing he must be unconscious. He saw a puddle and looked at himself a black and red dragon was in his place. Zero looked like him but instead of red he had green coloration. Shadow sniffed the air thankful for his now heightened senses. He heard the rustling of some branches and heard a painful growl, he creeped forward peering into the thick branches and saw pure white scales with blue wings and sail on its tail. _"Comet?" _ A small growl of pain was his answer stepping forward he saw a heavy tree branch on top of Comet's wing which looked like it was broken. Shadow sighed slightly and then bit onto the branch pulled it up Comet pulled out from under the branch and slumped back onto the ground painfully.


	3. Chapter 3

Comet looked at his broken wing and sighed. Shadow stepped forward _"Comet" _ he growled _"Do you know where we are? Or at least how to survive in this form?" _He questioned. A snort was his response _"Of course i know how to survive in this form!" _Comet gave a smirk _"But i'll need to fix my wing first….And wake up Zero." Shadow nodded. _Comet looked around for a stick and some vines so he could fix his wing but suddenly he felt something on his back and instincts took over. Comet roared in surprise and tried to rear up but was pushed back down and he heard some dragon yell _"COMET! CALM DOWN!" _ Comet realized it was Shadow and fell back down. Shadow looked at Comet's wing and muttered _"This'll only hurt a bit.." _Shadow lied he held Comet down and gently took the wing in his jaws and pushed the bone back into place. Comet screeched in agony. Shadow snarled Comet was so loud! He looked at Zero he was beginning to stir. He shot up growling and hissing Shadow and Comet recoiled Zero saw them and sighed in relief he calmed down _"Sorry...I heard someone screech, i thought one of you was getting attacked" _ Zero explained. Comet made and odd churring sound but stopped quickly when he realized that the churring sound was his laugh! Shadow and Zero laughed at him teasingly. Comet flushed _"S-Stop laughing at me!" _He muttered _"What'cha gonna do about it lil brother?" _Zero laughed, his laughed sounded more like a growl and Shadow sounded like a quiet roar. Comet and Zero suddenly remembered _"SORA!" _They both yelped in unison. Shadow remembered as well, where exactly was the little white and green pup? Where exactly was Sonic and Silver? And where exactly were they? So many questions passed through the red and black dragon's head.

-Meanwhile with Sora and SIlver-

SIlver waited until the snow died down it was midday when it did finally stopped, that was good he could move on easily and look for the others. He nudged Sora who looked up sleepily. _"Time to move on Sora" _Silver spoke softly. Sora nodded and got up they made their way to the edge of the cliff and looked around, they were really high on the mountain no way down was in sight. Sora looked at his wings uncertainly. Silver looked at him he spread his wings _"Come on, i know you can do it! I'll help you and you'll help me. Okay?" _ Silver comforted awkwardly. He wasn't used to comforting people -err- dragon hatchlings. Sora nodded he jumped off the edge of the cliff followed by Silver each of them spread their wings they began to flap them each following the rhythm of their heart beat. Sora's small wings had trouble supporting him while Silver was having little trouble and decided to help Sora fly. The two dragons flew easily unknown to the storm that lied ahead of their path!

The wind began to pick up, Sora was having trouble holding his position and staying on course while Silver's wings had begun to hurt from the long flight and the wind _"Maybe we should land now?" _Sora said worriedly _"The wind is getting strong and i think i smell rain ahead." _ Silver nodded _"Okay." _the two of them descended, they were closer to the ground so there was now a few patches of grass where they landed. Silver looked around, a strong breeze blew over them. Sora and Silver caught the faint scent of another dragon! _"DId you smell that?!" _ Sora exclaimed _"It kinda smelled like Sonic!" _ Silver looked at him confused _"Since when did you start smelling Sonic?!" _ Sora growled _"I'm part wolf i can smell anything i want!" _SIlver made an odd chuckling sound while Sora made a purring sound. They each laughed harder when they realized that those sounds were their laughs. After a quick laughing fit Sora and Silver set out on foot to find Sonic and hopefully he was with the others!


End file.
